Solo por volverte a ver
by Jaishimahara
Summary: El un nefrim, un demonio que nació como humano, y ella, una humana inmortalizada como una santa, después de su muerte y su nacimiento como demonio, Sasuke buscara venganza de las personas quienes estuvieron implicadas en su muerte y el de su pareja, enfrentando miles de peligros, la intervención de un ángel y volverla a ver.
1. Demonio

Hola, aquí con un fanfic de pequeños capítulos cortos, bueno espero que lo disfruten dejando un review, si no también dejen uno.

_**Solo por volverte a ver**_

Vio como las hojas secas de su entorno rodaban entre sus pies, con su mirada indiferente alzo la vista hacia el cielo rojizo con betas naranjas que se alzaban frente a él, soltando un suspiro de frustración bajo la vista y con hastió volvió hacia su palacio, saliendo de la terraza en la que estaba parado y entrado al ricamente decorado salón de estar, con fastidio mal disimulado se sentó en una de sus tantas hermosas sillas de piel y seda roja, cerrando sus hermosos ojos negros callo en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado ya años desde ese trágico momento, tantos que ya no recordaba bien en realidad, pero jamás olvidaría su voz ni su calor, ni todo la eternidad le serian suficientes para olvidar su mirada brillante o sus labios de aurora, que varias veces había soñado con robarle una mísera caricia, pero que nunca logro su cometido, siempre hasta _ese momento_ había creído que su belleza etérea era una bendición, porque dulzura y valentía así no era posible encontrar en una persona normal, en una _humana_ normal en realidad.

Pero estaba equivocado, no era una bendición.

¿Bendición? Ja, más que bendición fue una maldición, no solo él se había dado cuenta de su belleza tanto exterior como interior, sino que cierta presencia más la hizo, una presencia, como decirlo, mas angelical.

Sasuke frunció el seño, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Solo recordar a _ese_ sujeto le producía una molestia en el pecho, en el lugar donde alguna vez latió su corazón, corazón que ahora está condenado por la eternidad solo por el "egoísmo" de un ángel.

_Continuara_

Si, lo se debería estar actualizando mis otras historias pero esta idea no podía sacármela de la cabeza, así que aquí esta y por lo demás, no se preocupen que pronto sabrán de mí nuevamente.


	2. Angel

Je, hola soy yo nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia, si sé que la he dejado un tanto olvidada y no tengo justificación, lo siento, pero al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿no?, pido disculpas por todo lo que esperaron para leer (no exageres ¬¬) y aquí esta otro capítulo.

**_Solo por volverte a ver_**

Sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo muy mal, _por Dios_ que era lo más "sagrado" que el realmente lo sabía, lo sabía y era esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, él era un ente de la _luz_ y su deber era de_ vigilar_ a los seres humanos, velar por su seguridad y por su felicidad, felicidad que les fue brindada por _EL_.

Sus ojos miraron a la infinidad del espacio desde el cielo hasta la tierra y de ella al _inframundo_, lugar de morada de los pecadores y de los demonios que se encargaban de sus castigos, sentado en una esponjosa nube y con sus bellos y pálidos pies sobresaliendo de ella, desplegó sus alas, saliendo de ellas pequeños destellos parecidos al cristal y con agradable aroma para cualquier mortal, el ángel-no sabía si aún se podía llamar así-vio de reojo sus hermosas alas blancas y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

No recordaba nada de su vida como mortal, pero suponía que debía hacer algo "significativo", como salvar a alguien de la muerte o alguna cosa como el estilo ¿no?, pero para cualquiera que pensara que al morir tener el "honor" de convertirse un ángel- o un arcángel mejor dicho- era más un castigo que un privilegio.

Para el al principio estuvo muy desorientado cuando le explicaron sobre su "verdadera" naturaleza actual, para después acostumbrarse a ella, a pesar de todo él nunca tuvo queja alguna, a pesar de que algunas órdenes dadas por _el _ no estuviera muy de acuerdo, no podía objetar nada, porque simplemente era un ángel, un ente de luz y esperanza, los guardianes de las almas humanas, solo ángeles… solo…marionetas sin vida que solo obedecen la voluntad de Dios, sin voluntad y sin voto, simplemente marionetas.

Delicadas lágrimas de cristal se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas mientras sus alas batían en agonía, miro hacia abajo, aunque pareciera absurdo para alguien de su posición pensara esto pero, a veces sentía envidia de los demonios, seguro debía de ser muy raro- por no decir ofensivo para los demás ángeles- que un arcángel de su "categoría" sintiera envidia de unos seres inferiores como eran los demonios.

Sonrió en una mueca llena de melancolía, no extendía y tal vez nunca entendería el porqué del odio de ángeles y demonios, si entre ellos tenían muchas cosas en común, el principal era que ambos _eran o fueron_ entes de luz -a pesar de todos las quejas de los ángeles ante tal igualdad- los demonios son ángeles que cayeron en desgracia al querer sobre ponerse ante Dios.

Pero él pensaba diferente, los denominados "demonios" fueron expulsados solo por querer saber más que Dios, ser seres libres y pensantes, sin ser sujetos por la larga correa que tenía todos los seres divinos del cielo, el envidiaba eso, los demonios aunque parezca imposible, siempre decían la verdad y hacían los que en realidad deseaban, mientras que los ángeles hasta podían engañar para lograr sus objetivos y no podían realizar nada sin el consentimiento de Dios.

Ellos podían moverse en donde el viento los llevase, los ángeles debían permanecer en un mismo lugar y en espera de órdenes, como perros listos para que les suelte la correa, los demonios podían expresar cualquier tipo de emociones humanas y podían sentir, mientras que los ángeles, los seres de la iluminación eterna no pueden sentir nada, ni los rayos del sol en el rostro, ni la brisa en las alas, ni el dolor ni el calor, nada… ellos podían amar- a su forma, claro está-, _amor_, palabra que lo condeno y a la vez lo libero.

Él no podía amar, _no le estaba permitido hacerlo_, su existencia era pura y llanamente para el servicio de Dios, pero a él aún le quedaba una pizca de humanidad, humanidad que lo segó y llevó a cometer horribles actos en contra de los seres que juro "proteger" con su angelical existencia.

Miro sus alas y sintió unas enormes ganas de arrancárselas con sus propias manos, no merecía tenerlas después de lo que hizo, se dejó ilusionar y seducir por el engaño y la mentira, se dejó manipular por un amor que en primera no era suyo, pero de nada servía el arrepentimiento ahora ya que no podía hacer nada, solo lamentarse y _amar_, palabra curiosa, amar con todo su ser a la persona que castigo y cuidar ese corazón que no le pertenecía.

Se secó las lágrimas y decidido se levantó para emprender vuelo e ir a verla, a _ella_, a la causante de que su eterna existencia tuviese sentido después de tantos siglos de insignificancia, mientras sentía la etérea brisa del mundo terrenal no pudo evitar pensar en el joven que destruyo por el amor de una mujer, meneo la cabeza, tal vez no tenía perdón y cuando su existencia ya no le fuera útil para_ Él_ y lo borrase en el vacío, podría allí pagar por todo lo que hizo, pero mientras tanto no se arrepentía de sus errores, no lo haría mientras ella estuviese a su lado.

Pero al recordar…, no pudo evitar el dolor en donde estuvo alguna vez su corazón, al recordar a ese humano,…. A él y sus penetrantes ojos negros.

_Continuara…_

Termineeeeeeeeee!, estoy tan feliz y espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, disculpen nuevamente por las demoras y no se preocupen por los comentarios, los contestare en el próximo capítulo, ah también hago una invitación para que lean mi más reciente historia llamada "Amores que matan" que está muy buena y como siempre mis otras historias como "Jugando tu juego" y "Taka", para los amantes del sasuhina por supuesto, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Otra cosa más: ¿Quién creen que es el ángel?, dejen sus repuestas en un rewrite, el que acierte le dedicare el siguiente capítulo, suerte.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara;)_


End file.
